


Anima Contrita

by alternate_universe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Puzzles, Souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternate_universe/pseuds/alternate_universe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>You met him years ago, a shattered ghost of a man, with grieving eyes and shaking hands.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anima Contrita

**Author's Note:**

> Completely unbeta'd, and thus, all mistakes are my own.

It’s about putting fragments back together, like an _intricate_ puzzle, one piece at a time. You try your best, hoping in the end that it comes out alright because it’s not game but a man.

Pieces missing and edges chipped off with age and wear, you hold them tenderly and place them with care. It’s less of an art, and more of a guessing game; protect what’s whole and use your imagination for the rest.

You met him years ago, a shattered ghost of a man, with grieving eyes and shaking hands. It took a while for him to let you in, to trust you to mend the pieces within. While what was tarnished can never be new, you do your best to mend the cracks and fix the holes, brought about by less careful souls.

It’s been years since you began your quest, and while the puzzle isn’t close to finished, you do find something odd. A piece that’s untarnished, out of place and brand-new. A piece you realize that belongs to _you_. 

And funnily enough, you’ve got a piece of him too. Tucked deep inside you, hidden within your heart; less marred than the rest, he’s given you the best.


End file.
